


winner's privilege

by puffygyu



Series: collector's prize [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Drabble, and wonwoo might have fallen for that, detective wonwoo, mentions of guns but no one gets shot, mingyu likes to play games for the thrill of it, mostly just wonwoo marveling over gyu, thief mingyu, very short as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffygyu/pseuds/puffygyu
Summary: Without trying to flatter, push-and-pull was a method perfected and crafted by Kim Mingyu. Setting all the feelings aside Detective Jeon Wonwoo had for the man, he couldn’t help but to admire.orDetective Jeon Wonwoo finds himself deep in the tangles of Kim Mingyu's schemes, but instead of opposing to the game, he rather keeps on playing.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: collector's prize [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	winner's privilege

Without trying to flatter, push-and-pull was a method perfected and crafted by Kim Mingyu. Setting all the feelings aside Detective Jeon Wonwoo had for the man, he couldn’t help but to admire.  
One time, when they did not point guns at each other’s heads (with knowing too well that the trigger would never be pulled) or did not sat on the gambling table, betting everything but money, Wonwoo had asked Mingyu. Why he always left a trail of small details behind, tailored and made for Wonwoo’s brain to catch up to the schemes of master thief Kim Mingyu.  
Mingyu had laughed, eyes sparkling brighter than the stars you could not see in this busy city. He had taken another swing of his beer, before provocative letting his tongue wander over his lips, setting it up to let Wonwoo’s stare grow in intensity.  
“Because it wouldn’t be fun. Games without fun don’t deserve the title of it.”, he eventually had answered, still showing a crooked smile on his face.  
And this was what life was to Kim Mingyu: a fun game; and Wonwoo was the engine that kept the game alive. Several years ago, he rather would have swallowed all his detective badges than to submit to this role.  
But now he had concluded that a little fun never hurt someone. And there was this weird feeling he had when Mingyu was declared dead for several months (before magically appearing again at an auction, champagne in one hand, a priceless piece of art in his other), making him feel hollow and empty.  
Maybe Wonwoo now also needed the thrill to live.  
In a mood of sentiment, he told this to Mingyu, on that fateful night, where his soul had been borne open. He didn’t forget the twisted look on Mingyu, between astonishment and wistfulness.  
Now, hanging from a moving train with a suitcase in his hand, that surely contained the diamond Wonwoo had been in search of a whole month, hair tussled by the wind, strands of it falling out, a casual suit on his body, Mingyu showcased another look on his face. One full of vigor and life, not being bothered at all by the detective in a maroon suit pointing a gun at him. That was the game he played and he enjoyed. In his head the outcome had already be decided. Either he would swing away with some pointed words for goodbye or dragging the Detective away in the night with him. A victorious smile took over his features.  
“Don’t be so shy, you can step closer.”  
Instead Wonwoo fired the gun.  
The projectile barely missed his face, driving into the half-opened door. The sound it made was loud enough to induce a ringing in his ear. For one moment the thief was speechless by the shamelessness demonstrated in front of him. Then a smile of victory turned into one of acknowledgement; not the Detective had been tangled up into the ropes of his plans this time, but he had caught himself.  
“Well played Mr. Jeon.”  
With a swift movement he threw the suitcase in Wonwoo’s arms, blew him a kiss and swung himself out of the moving train. After all, the winner takes it all.  
Wonwoo caught the object with ease and clutched on to it. The victorious smile now part of his face and a warmth in his chest, that had nothing to do with the priceless artefact the held in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, another fic that had been inspired by the home run mv. only this time it doesn't really make sense or has a point.


End file.
